


pinky promise

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [10]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cute Huening Kai, Established Relationship, Kang Taehyun is Soft for Huening Kai, Keyword: Ribbons, M/M, Whipped Kang Taehyun, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening manages to land himself into an uncomfortable situation and being a good boyfriend that he is Taehyun tries to help.





	pinky promise

Five days left until Christmas. Festive lights drape over the streetlamps and every square inch of the town, creating such beautiful scenery at night. The faint scent of cinnamon hangs in the frosty air. Once again, Taehyun and Huening have invaded Beomgyu’s apartment to celebrate their usual Christmas gathering.

"Taehyunieeeeee~"

A pitiful whine echoes from behind. Taehyun turns around and barely stifles down a laugh. Huening manages to wrap both his arms and legs together with thin, curly, red ribbons as he walks towards him like a baby penguin.

"Get them off me, Hyunie!" he whines again. “So frustrating~ I can’t even use my hands~”

"God,” Taehyun shakes his head. “I don't even know _where_ to start."

Taehyun lets a chuckle escape and pats around the younger boy, searching for the spool. He finally finds it lying at their feet and tugs it up, only for Huening's arm to rise with it. Somehow, the ribbon has started by knotting itself several times around Huening's pinky, traveling between his arm and leg, and then winding itself in a haphazard path that Taehyun wouldn't have been able to navigate, even if he wasn't directionally impaired.

Taehyun turns the spool over in his hands, contemplative. He then grazes the ribbon against his outstretched fingers.

"Taehyunie?"

Taehyun impulsively twists his pinky once, twice, three times around the red strand with a slight smile and watches as Huening blushes from head to toe. He bits down his lower lip. Huening looks so damn cute right now and he very much wants to kiss him.

Before he can tugs the younger boy even closer, Beomgyu pokes his head out of the kitchen as he shouts; "If the two of you are planning on making out, you can wait until you get your asses home!"

The mood is practically thrown out the window. Taehyun grits his teeth as he turns around and shouts back, “Mind your own business, stupid hyung!"

"Wait Hyunie—” What he doesn’t realize is his sudden movement makes them lose their balance. _“WHOA!"_

A loud thump. They both groan in pain as Beomgyu comes out from the kitchen, still stirring his bowl of cookie dough.

"You guys are idiots, you know that?"

Right now, both of them are sprawled haphazardly on the tiled floor, with Taehyun covering his slightly red face with his free arm while Huening uses his body as a pillow. He tries to hold back a smile when he hears Huening giggling into his neck.

"Yep. Idiots.” Taehyun hears Beomgyu say again. “Anyway, the first batch is done. Anyone wants some cookies?"

Without even checking first, Huening immediately hooks their tied-up pinkies together and yanks Taehyun off the floor with only half of his usual exuberance.

"Me! Hueningie want the cookies~"

And between Huening shoving cookies down his throat, Beomgyu laughing about how Huening managed to get more decorations on himself than an actual presents, and Taehyun's attempt to raid the fridge for some food other than cookies, their pinky-holding goes unnoticed.


End file.
